


Everything Is Permitted

by smittenbritain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Being an assassin is a delicate balancing act. It's even more difficult for Ryan when it's a choice between his lover and the Brotherhood.An Assassin's Creed AU that I'm kind of making up as I go along. It's loosely set somewhere in the time of Brotherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to start fresh with the fic writing game and playing ACB again made this happen. I don't know where this is going exactly or how frequently it's going to be updated just yet, but I have ideas and hopefully work won't kick my ass too hard.

It was late when Ryan arrived to meet his contact. The darkness of night gave him ample cover to run freely across rooftops, his black robes blending easily, even with its flashy red trimmings. Only the sharpest of guards would spot his shadow, and then he would be gone before they could be sure of what they had seen.

The villa he was visiting wasn’t exactly well guarded anyway, at least on the outside. He had expected heavier resistance with the rising presence of the Assassins in the city, but it seemed like this family was cocky and overconfident, as the Templars tended to be in his experience. It was especially amusing when one of their own had secretly turned against them, practicing such a simple and common technique the Brotherhood favoured to be Ryan’s spy: hiding in plain sight.

Carefully, Ryan climbed down the side of villa, using the gaudy stone carvings as footholds to reach a familiar balcony. One of the glass doors was already open for him; his contact was waiting. He grinned as he stepped down onto solid stone again. 

It was second nature to scan his surroundings as he entered a new room, so Ryan wasn’t too surprised when Gavin rushed into his arms. He’d seen him coming, and knowing Gavin as well as he did, he’d expected the excited flail of limbs.

The other man’s hands cupped Ryan’s cheeks to tug him down to his level for a hungry kiss in lieu of a real greeting. It only lasted for a moment, barely long enough to enjoy it, before Gavin broke away again to gasp, “Took your bloody time.”

Ryan’s hands settled on his hips and drew him closer. It felt like it had been an eternity since he’d had this. “We can’t be too careful,” he murmured, keeping his voice low. “This is dangerous on so many levels.”

“Oh, shut up.” Gavin kissed him again, just as fleeting, to make his point and silence Ryan. “You’re the one who insists on sneaking in every time we meet, we could always meet up in the city.”

It was an old argument, one that Ryan didn’t really want to go over again. Gavin was determined that they could see each other elsewhere, perhaps even wander the many streets and see what the market had to offer, but Ryan knew better. It was too risky, even if he left his Assassin’s garb and wore plain clothes. He never left witnesses, but there was always the chance that someone would recognise his face or even his walk or the way he held himself. Guards could be bad enough at times, and those motivated by the desires of the Templars were even more vigilant. 

Rather than reiterate old points, Ryan took his turn to kiss Gavin to make him be quiet. He hardly seemed to mind; one hand cupped the back of Ryan’s neck, and the other swept up into his hair, knocking his hood back. 

He was here for information, but they could afford to indulge a little first.

It wasn’t long before their clothing ended up piled on the floor. Ryan’s bracers remained firmly on, however, even as Gavin pulled him down onto the bed, palms running across his scarred torso with enough affection to make Ryan’s heart squeeze. “I do wish you’d take those off,” he tutted, tapping a finger against the metal wrapped around Ryan’s forearms.

Ryan ducked his head, nuzzling into the crook of Gavin’s neck in the hope of distracting him again. “They take too much time to put back on,” he said. That, and he didn’t want to leave them behind if he had to rush to get out; he’d be left defenceless, and there would be evidence left in Gavin’s room. Neither of them could afford that.

Gavin didn’t reply. Instead, he tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair again, directing him back into a kiss. Ryan certainly wasn’t going to complain; he always wanted as many as he could get in their short moments together. It always came down to this same desperate passion with stolen sweet moments afterwards. He ached for more time, but Ryan couldn’t afford to actually rest here. God knew how Gavin’s family would react if they found him in bed with an Assassin.

Gavin arched into Ryan with the first brush of their hips together. The younger man had, in Ryan’s experience, always been quite the active lover; he could never sit still when they were together, no matter what they were doing. It always took a firm grip to make him stay put, if that was what was needed at the time.

Tonight, though, there was no time to thoroughly appreciate each other. Gavin’s family was home and guards wandered the insides of the villa, more so than they did the outside, and there was always the chance that they would stop by. 

This time, when he reached for the pot of oil he had stowed away, Ryan slicked their cocks rather than his fingers. He balanced himself on his forearm and took them both in hand, a shuddering breath leaving him as he stroked them as one. Below him, Gavin keened and lightly dug his nails into his shoulders.

“Shh,” Ryan hushed, tucking his face into the crook of Gavin’s neck. While there, he nipped gently, though he was careful not to leave any marks. 

“You shush,” Gavin hissed back. He rocked up into Ryan’s fist as he spoke, almost seeming to growl in frustration at Ryan’s slow touching. “It’s been bloody ages, excuse me for _wanting_ you.”

The words sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine, the raw desire in Gavin’s voice making the knot in his belly grow even tighter. It had, admittedly, been a while. Ryan only wished that they had more opportunities for this. 

One day. He kept telling himself that as much as he told Gavin. One day, they would rest easy together, and they wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking around. This secrecy was only temporary, even if getting what they wanted seemed like an impossible task. For now, this would have to do.

With Gavin writhing under him like this, it wasn’t like it was a terrible place to be, anyway.

He stroked in a steady rhythm now, base to tip, and he admired the way Gavin rolled smoothly into the motions. Ryan bit his lower lip to quiet his groan when he felt lips at his neck, but it rumbled in his chest anyway when Gavin started to suck marks into his skin; unlike Gavin, Ryan had a hood to cover any bruises left behind in such obvious places.

“Mm, there.” Gavin broke away again with a last teasing nip, his head dropping back to the pillow with a soft thump. There was a smug little grin on his face, far too smug for someone in his position. “Something to remember me by tomorrow, love.”

“As if I could forget you,” Ryan muttered, ducking down to kiss the smirk away. Gavin opened up into the kiss easily, his moan muffled by Ryan’s lips this time. It was just a shame they couldn’t be louder. The one time they’d had the chance haunted Ryan’s dreams, the noises Gavin had made filtering through his thoughts until he ached for both his touch and the opportunity to do it again. 

Gavin’s breath stuttered along with the rhythm of his hips, and then his nails dragged down Ryan’s back in light pink streaks as he came across his own stomach, whining his lover’s name. Ryan eased him through it, and then he propped himself up on his own arm to stroke himself to completion; within moments, he’d added to the mess with his own muffled, reverent cry.

* * *

“I don’t know where the Apple is now.”

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Ryan and Gavin had settled in bed together. Now that they weren’t so distracted, they would hear if any of Gavin’s household approached; they could afford to cuddle and talk. Ryan found himself leaning back against the pillows with a hand on his lover’s back and Gavin’s head on his chest. It was so much more comfortable than his own cot back at the Assassin hideout, especially with his partner here in this plush bed.

Ryan hummed a noise to confirm he’d heard, his fingers drifting in patterns against Gavin’s bare skin. “They’re getting better at hiding it,” he murmured. 

“It’s bloody frustrating.” Gavin huffed. His breath fanning against Ryan’s skin made goosebumps raise on his arms. “I think they’re just putting it away for now. They don’t want you lot having a chance at it.”

Idly, Ryan stretched, working out the soreness in his limbs from a day of running and climbing. Gavin’s bed was wonderful, but it always made him aware of just how worn out he was. “It’s always the way,” he sighed, relaxing again. “You don’t think they know there’s a spy on the inside? That might be why they’re being so careful.”

“They might,” Gavin admitted, shrugging a shoulder, “but I’m careful, love, don’t worry. They won’t have any reason to suspect me.”

He couldn’t stop himself from being anxious. If Ryan was caught, he was just a nameless Assassin to them, a threat that could be dealt with quickly - if he was lucky. Gavin, on the other hand, would be considered a traitor to the Templars, and who knew what they would do in his case? The mere thought of it had Ryan feeling faintly nauseous. 

Ryan pressed a kiss to his ruffled hair and he stayed there for a long moment, squeezing his eyes shut. “Stay safe. If you have to run, you know where to meet.”

“And I’ll send you a letter as soon as I have the chance,” Gavin continued. It was a plan they had rehearsed countless times, enough to burn it into their minds so it was as easy as breathing to recite. “I know, Ryan. I know enough to run away and hide if I need to. I’ll be alright.” There was a pause, and then Gavin tilted his head up, seeking Ryan’s gaze. “It’s you I’m worried about.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. His expression wasn’t unkind, though, just surprised. “I do this for a living. I have done for a long time. I haven’t made a serious mistake in years.”

Gavin’s fingers trailed across his chest again, tracing faded, white marks. “And yet you still have scars, love. Some fresher wounds, too.”

“It happens.” He trapped Gavin’s hand under his own, only to raise it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I’m fine, Gavin. I know what I’m doing. You’re the one playing a more dangerous role here.”

“And I’ll be okay, too. They think I’m family. They won’t hurt me.” 

Ryan quietly disagreed - his experience with the Templars told him that they were ruthless when they wanted to be, even with their own - but he squashed his concerns for now. There was no point in arguing over it in the precious little time they had together. 

Just as Gavin pulled himself up to kiss Ryan again, there was a heavy thud from outside Gavin’s room: the door at the end of the corridor. 

Ryan lingered long enough to brush their lips once more, and then he flung himself out of bed, grabbing his abandoned robes to quickly dress himself. His motions were practiced enough to be done within seconds, and he would have been out of the window faster if Gavin hadn’t grabbed him by the front for one last kiss. “Stay safe,” Gavin murmured once they parted, and then he pushed him towards the still open balcony door.

By the time there was a knock at Gavin’s door, Ryan was already on the roof and sprinting away.

* * *

Despite the late hour, the hideout was still lit up with torches when Ryan returned. He climbed in through the rooftop entrance - the safer, more secret door of the two ways in - and descended the stairs into the main chamber. 

It was spacious and open, the ceilings far higher than the shelves of their library. There were beautiful, intricate patterns carved into the archways, leaving Ryan to wonder what this building had been used for before the Assassins got their hands on it. All he knew was that it had been abandoned for some time before they had put it to good use, and they still hadn’t found a purpose for all of the rooms. 

There were plush, red rolls of carpet leading from the bottom of the staircase, with a few surprisingly comfortable armchairs posted in the central chamber. That was where he found the inseparable pair of Ray and Michael.

As far as missions and contracts went, they were always together. At home, like this, the same held true most of the time; it wasn’t uncommon to find them sat in a corner, talking in quiet voices with their fingers twined for just a small bit of contact. Considering that Assassins usually worked alone, it was oddly refreshing to see the pair that they made. As far as he knew, they had always been a pair in this business, too. Nobody would dare to split them up when they were such an effective and deadly tool together.

They seemed to have pushed two armchairs together so they could lean in close as they talked. Even Ryan could only hear the low murmur of voices, despite his many years of practice at eavesdropping. 

He didn’t linger; he continued past them with little more than a nod of greeting. He needed to find Geoff.

The two more mature Assassins - Geoff and Jack - were tucked away into a side room, leaning over a map of Rome they had spread across the table. Their voices were soft too, meaning Ryan’s echoing footsteps announced his approach before he had a chance to. 

Geoff stood up, pushing his hood back from where it had fallen forward over his head. “Welcome back, Ryan,” he greeted, offering Ryan his hand. Ryan gave it a brief but firm grip in lieu of a proper hello. “It’s good to have you home safe. Did your contact have anything for us? You weren’t followed, right?”

“I’m never followed,” he pointed out with an amused snort. Ryan joined them at the table, shaking his head as he took a quick look at what they’d been doing. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make much sense of it. “No. They said they don’t know where the Apple is now. It’s entirely possible that the Templars are hiding it from even their side so there’s less chance of us finding a trail.”

Jack straightened too. She rubbed a hand across her chin, staring down at the map thoughtfully. “And your contact doesn’t have a way of finding out who knows what?”

“Possibly?” Ryan took a seat at the table to relieve his aching limbs, and he knocked his hood back so he could relax just a little bit. The others all knew his face anyway, he didn’t have to hide here. “Though it could be risky for them to do too much digging. The Templars could always turn on them if they poke too much.”

Geoff grunted and planted his hands on the table again, bowing his head over the map once more. “Well, your guy’s done well for us so far. If they can find out where to go from here, perfect, otherwise I guess we’re gonna have to figure out another route.”

“Where do we even go from here?” Jack asked. She drummed her fingers against the table, looking uncertain. “We don’t have any leads, Geoff. Ryan’s contact is our only route, unless you have another spy we can work with.”

“We know who their important people are,” he shot back. Ryan sunk down into his chair a little, grimacing; it looked like Geoff was getting geared up for another argument. When he felt trapped and stressed, he tended to lash out, and it would only end in the rest of them being stuck like this for longer. “We can tail them, listen in and learn what we can-”

Underneath their bickering, Ryan heard a quiet noise: a soft _tap, tap, tap,_ like someone was knocking on something.

He rose from his seat, ignoring his body’s protests, and he stepped back out into the central chamber. Behind him, he heard Geoff and Jack go silent as they caught onto the fact that something had caught his attention. Even Ray and Michael went quiet in the corner; Ryan could feel their gazes resting on him, waiting. 

_Tap, tap, tap._

This time, Ryan could tell that it was coming from the roof. Specifically, the secret door on the roof. 

His stomach twisted. He was so sure he hadn’t been followed, but was someone _knocking_ at the door up there?

With a simple flick of his wrist, his hidden blade slid free of its sheath, and he started towards the stairs. Geoff and Jack had his back if the sound of hurried footsteps behind him was anything to go by.

There was a third set of knocks by the time they reached the top, more hurried and desperate than the last two. Briefly, Ryan was terrified that everything was about to come crumbling down, that maybe they were walking into a trap, but he soothed himself. If this was a trap, if the Templars had found them, they wouldn’t hesitate to storm the hideout. They wouldn’t knock and politely wait for them to prepare for an attack; they would want to catch them off guard. 

Ryan paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder to check that the other two were ready. Jack and Geoff both nodded, so Ryan took a breath, grasped the handle, and waited a moment more. Subtly, he gave a count with the fingers of his free hand: three, two, one.

He swung the door open, grabbed the person by the front of their shirt, hauled them inside, and slammed it shut again.

Ryan almost felt bad for the young man once they paused with him pinned to the shut door. He was shorter than all of them, but there was muscle packed onto his frame, enough to worry Ryan if he were to face him one on one. Thankfully, he had two other armed Assassins with him, so Ryan wasn’t too concerned.

There was a mixture of fear and awe in the man’s eyes, even as he was held against the door with a blade hovering dangerously close to his throat. It was surprising, to say the least.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Ryan growled, nudging the tip of the blade closer to his chin.

The man’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, head tilted back a little to avoid the knife as much as he could. “I’m- My name’s Jeremy,” he stammered. “I want to help, I wanna do what you guys do. Um.” He glanced down, towards Ryan’s forearm. “Please don’t stab me.”

Jack was often considered the kinder of the five of them, but there was only ice in her gaze now as she stepped closer to Ryan’s shoulder. Even Ryan shivered at her cool tone. “How did you find us?”

Jeremy shot her a quick smile, as if he thought it might make them show mercy. 

“I followed him,” Jeremy said, nodding carefully towards Ryan. “I saw him leaving one of those big villas, you know, where the rich people live? I’ve wanted to say something to you guys for so long but never had the chance, and I got slowed down by guards on my way-”

“You said you weren’t followed!” Geoff lightly shoved Ryan’s shoulder; it would have been harder if he didn’t have a knife to a man’s throat right now. “And what were you doing on that side of the city?”

Ryan gritted his teeth. Of course the one time he was followed, it would be an over eager wannabe who had even spotted him leaving Gavin’s home. Of course.

“Can’t we deal with the main problem here first?” he hissed back to Geoff. 

“Fine. But we’re not done here.” Geoff yanked Ryan’s arm away from Jeremy, grasped the young man by the shoulder, and guided him down the stairs. “Come on, kid. If you want in, tell us what you have to offer.”

* * *

Jeremy looked very out of place in his scruffy clothes, but they all had to admit that he had promise. He had managed to keep up with Ryan, one of their best when it came to stealth and speed combined, and he apparently had experience with both the thieves and the mercenaries scattered throughout Rome. Geoff planned on confirming that with Trevor, the head of the Thieves’ Guild, but by the sounds of things, Jeremy certainly had the potential to be one of them.

The hour was too late even for the Assassins to consider testing his skills, however, so for now Jeremy was assigned a bunk and told to rest. Jack took it upon herself to keep watch; he seemed harmless and nice enough, but there was no sense in being foolish.

Ryan, however, was not granted the peace of going to bed just yet.

There were few rooms with doors in the hideout - the makeshift bedroom, the bathroom - and with one occupied, Geoff cornered him in the latter.

The thing was, Ryan hadn’t told them anything about his contact on purpose, so he could see where Geoff’s sudden concern was coming from. His original arrangement with Gavin had been information for anonymity from the other Assassins, and while things about their relationship had certainly changed since that first meeting, that was one term that had not. It hadn’t been discussed in a long time, but Ryan wasn’t going to break the promise before he’d talked it over with Gavin.

So when Geoff poked him hard in the centre of the chest and demanded to know who his contact was, Ryan simply said, “I can’t tell you. It’s part of the deal I have with them.”

He knew it was frustrating and, from Geoff’s perspective, possibly dangerous. To him, the contact was an unknown factor. Of course he would want to know everything he could, especially now that Jeremy had revealed where Ryan had been meeting him. Once again, Ryan cursed his luck tonight; it seemed to have run out after he’d left Gavin as sneakily as usual.

Geoff narrowed his eyes at him. He knew that Ryan was a man of his word; if he didn’t want to say anything, then he wouldn’t unless it was completely necessary. 

“Fine. It’s your ass that’ll get stabbed if anyone catches you there, not mine,” Geoff said eventually, exhaling a heavy, irritated sigh. “If you trust them, then whatever. But be fucking _careful_. You’re walking into the lion’s den by going over there to meet your guy. And they could always drop you in it, too.”

“I know. I’m well aware.” It was precisely why Ryan kept his bracers on, even when he undressed with Gavin. He could never be too careful, even if he was comfortable enough to remove most of his armour around his lover - not that Geoff knew that part.

“And pay more attention,” he added, jabbing Ryan again. He reached up, rubbing the spot Geoff poked with a frown. “That Jeremy kid managed to track you. I’m all for finding new recruits, but not when they follow us home before we’ve had a chance to see if they’re loyal first.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan said, “I truly am. I won’t let it happen again.” Clearly, with his mind filled of thoughts of Gavin, he’d been too distracted to notice the young man. It was worrying that he honestly had no idea when Jeremy had started following him, and scary enough that Ryan would pay more attention next time.

Rather than prod his chest again, Geoff lightly slapped him on the shoulder. “Good. Fucking hell, Ryan, you’re gonna kill me with all of this before the Templars do.” He let his hand drop and he took a step back, putting some space between them. “Now come on, let’s get some rest. I’ve got the worst headache after tonight.”

* * *

Even with the quiet of the shared bedchamber, Ryan’s mind wouldn’t settle after he’d sunken into his bed. It was familiar and comfortable enough, and his body certainly appreciated the chance to rest at last, but he just couldn’t shake the lingering worries that were keeping him awake. It wasn’t until after Michael swapped with Jack to keep watch that he finally drifted off into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [leftsmitteninbritain](https://leftsmitteninbritain.tumblr.com)!

The view from the top of the hideout was incredible - just as Jeremy had hoped it would be. Rome sprawled out before him in the early morning light, the gentle glow softening the city’s edges just a little. He gripped the half wall in front of him, leaning forwards to drink in the sight with something vibrating in his chest with anticipation.

This was what he had been waiting for. 

The moment that Jeremy had heard whispers of the Assassins in Rome, he had ached to join them. He had floated between Guilds before; the fighting spirit of the Mercenaries had always stuck with him, but Trevor had taught him well when it came to the subtlety of thievery. The Assassins combined the two in a beautifully elegant and aggressive way, and it had called to Jeremy. 

However, he knew that there was a big difference between occasionally seeing a figure leaping across rooftops and becoming one of them. His introduction to Ryan’s blade last night had only cemented that for him.

The Assassins were a naturally suspicious group, so anyone who managed to track them down would be considered a danger. Jeremy had been aware of that going in. He’d prepared himself to be interrogated more thoroughly than he actually had, or threatened with far, far worse.

Instead, he’d been questioned and given a bed. This morning, the tall woman - he was sure her name was Jack - had offered him a plate when he’d seen her eating breakfast. 

They trusted him to some degree, and that was enough for him for now.

He still kind of felt like his luck was going to run out. This all felt too good to be true, even if the Assassins were wary of him. He had his foot in the door, a promise that they would try out his skills, and the possibility of becoming one of them. Jeremy was only too happy to give his life towards making Rome a better place, and he was determined to prove that to them.

The door behind him creaked open, and Jeremy turned, startled. He wasn’t sure if the group necessarily had a leader - the three oldest had seemed to debate over his fate rather than defer to one person in particular - but it was the man he recognised as Geoff that came out onto the roof. He was already dressed in his dark green Assassin’s robes despite the early morning, though Jeremy doubted that anyone would notice them so high up.

Geoff came to lean against the wall next to him, one elbow planted on it as he heaved a sigh and looked him over. Jeremy fought the urge to squirm and shift as Geoff was silent for a long moment.

Eventually, the older man huffed out a quiet laugh. “You know, we half expected you to be gone by morning.”

Jeremy frowned. “Why would I leave when I’m finally here?”

Geoff shrugged a shoulder. “You could’ve been a spy. Maybe you just changed your mind and wanted out.” There was a pause, and then, “If you do want to leave-”

“I don’t.” Jeremy felt bad for interrupting, but he needed to make his loyalty clear as soon as possible. He had no intention of running off or betraying the Assassins - this was what he wanted. “I swear, I want to to be part of this.”

“How do you know that when you don’t even know what we do?” Geoff challenged. Jeremy felt a slight chill as the man leaned forwards, staring him down with a prying gaze. “ _We work in the dark to serve the light_ ,” he continued - the words sounded recited, natural rolling off of Geoff’s tongue. “People aren’t meant to know much of what we do. You’re coming into this blind.”  
And then, surprisingly gently, Geoff added, “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Jeremy. We don’t get to stop work at the end of the day, and we don’t get to settle down or start a new job until Rome is free.”

The implication was obvious: Jeremy would be in this for life, or until the Assassins’ duty was done. 

He had figured that out before he’d ever made his first attempt to find them. It wasn’t like he had much else out there for him anyway. That was part of why he was here.

“I might not know a lot of what you guys do,” he said slowly, “but I know that this is what I want. I’m ready to learn.”

When Geoff considered him this time, he felt stronger under his gaze. Jeremy raised his chin a little, a certain level of defiance to the way he held himself. 

He couldn’t help wondering if this was maybe the first of undoubtedly many tests.

Geoff broke out into a grin then, and he clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. Jeremy exhaled a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Then let’s see what you’ve got, kid.”

* * *

Jeremy wasn’t entirely sure what he’d expected, but an actual mission wasn’t it.

He was led back down into the hideout and into a side room. There, Geoff had handed him a roll of paper with his instructions on it, a dagger, and a request that he finish by sunset.

It sounded simple enough. Assassinate a guard who was getting a little too suspicious without being caught. If they noticed one guard in the whole city catching onto them, Jeremy wondered why they hadn’t considered him a threat before now. He didn’t have the guts to ask that, so he just promised Geoff he’d be done within the time limit.

Getting there was quick since it was so close, and finding the guard was simple. Jeremy was well practiced in the gymnastics it took to run across the rooftops of Rome anyway; it was as easy as breathing by now to catch himself on ledges or find a path up the side of a building. He even had the benefit of anonymity right now. He’d heard guards call out before if they saw the notorious Assassin’s dress, but Jeremy still wore his own clothes. He could be any thief from the streets as far as the guards were concerned.

It worked beautifully. He got yelled at once or twice for being where he shouldn’t, but he dipped back out of sight before they did much about it.

Something he’d learned on his own was that guards could be lazy when they wanted to. Whether they believed in what they were told was irrelevant; what mattered to them was an easy day and a decent pay at the end of it. It made getting away from them easy enough when he didn’t want a fight.

He was only here for one of them anyway. He couldn’t afford to end up in an open battle.

It wasn’t until he was in position that Jeremy stopped to think about this. 

His target stood on the roof opposite him, facing away, his arms folded casually across his chest as he looked around idly. He seemed rather unassuming and harmless as far as guards went, but Jeremy knew now that he was worryingly close to the hideout, and it could spell real danger for the Assassins if his curiosity got the better of him the next time he saw one of them. He needed to be taken out. The guy knew too much.

The thing was, Jeremy had never killed anyone before. He’d shamelessly stolen from people and beaten them up when he was paid to do so, but he’d never taken another person’s life.

Maybe this was the real test here. Maybe Geoff wanted to see if he was willing to do it, to see if he was _capable_ of killing from a moral standpoint, not whether he had the ability to do so. There was no question about whether Jeremy had the physical strength to do it, after all.

His stomach turned a little bit. He knew that this would happen - it was implied in the name, really. _Assassin_. Killer. It didn’t make this first time any easier, though. 

But he was still determined. Jeremy shook himself free of those thoughts and focused on the bigger picture: Rome. Of course there would be lives lost on both sides in their quest to make everything better again. Admittedly, Jeremy wasn’t too sure of what was going on right now - he imagined that the Assassins would explain once they accepted him fully - but he could see that something was wrong. The nobles were meaner, the poor suffered more than usual, and it seemed like those in power gained more of it every day. The people were crumbling under a tyrannical rule.

It wasn’t right. It wasn’t the way things were supposed to be. 

Silently, Jeremy hopped over to the roof, dangling for a moment from a window before he hauled himself up. Thankfully, the guard didn’t notice the scuffling sound of him climbing up, nor the soft sound of the dagger being pulled from its sheath.

Nervously, Jeremy glanced either way to see if any other guards had spotted him, but they were all too far away to be much of a threat. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Jeremy took a few slow steps forwards to close the distance between himself and his target.

He had all the time in the world to slide the blade between the loose parts of the guard’s armour. He angled it up into his chest, cutting off the man’s gasp before he had a chance to release it.

When Jeremy removed the blade, all of the strength seemed to leave the man. He slumped down onto the tiles under his feet, reaching weakly for his chest as he crumpled. 

Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest, and he remained there for a moment, frozen. He knew he still had some words to say - Geoff had insisted that they were important - so he crouched down to make sure the man’s eyelids were closed as he stuttered his way through them. 

The sound of feet behind him startled him, and he jumped up as he turned, brandishing the bloody dagger with a surprised little noise. 

He’d worried that he was about to be attacked by other guards maybe, but instead it was two familiar faces: Ryan, and one of the others he hadn’t met yet. 

The second man was shorter with reddish curls and freckled cheeks. He laughed and cocked his head to the side. “Do you always make that noise when you’re surprised?”

Jeremy tried to swallow down his nerves. “What- what noise?”

He raised his hands as if to reenact Jeremy’s whole reaction, only more exaggerated. “ _Hap_ ,” he said, wiggling his hands a little. He made it look like Jeremy was shaking in his boots.

There was a slight smile on Ryan’s face, but he elbowed his companion and hissed a quiet, “Stop it.” When he raised his head again, his expression was neutral once more. “Jeremy, this is Michael.”

Michael waved just one hand this time, and it was more friendly than teasing. “Hi.”

“We trailed you to see how you’d do,” Ryan continued. 

“You did pretty great, too,” Michael said, offering him a grin. “Aside from missing me and Ryan, but it was your first time, so, y’know.”

It was probably meant as a joke, but Jeremy took it as a gentle reminder: always be on the lookout. _Lesson number one_ , he guessed. He was lucky that it was just a couple of other Assassins this time. It could have easily been much worse.

Still… there was praise mixed in there. He still felt sick to his stomach - Jeremy was kind of considering where he could hide to actually throw up his breakfast - but he smiled a little.

“You think I did good?” he asked.

“We do,” Ryan assured him. That smile was back again, but this time it was warm rather than amused. It was still reassuring, even though Jeremy knew it had probably been a very simple task compared to the stuff the group usually did. “Now, Michael’s gonna take you back to the hideout, and I-”

“What?” Michael interrupted, turning to Ryan with a frown. “You didn’t say anything about splitting off, what’re you doing?”

Jeremy watched as the Assassin shifted uncertainly. “I… have someone to see. Or, at least, a message to send. I won’t be long. But you should take Jeremy back and tell the others how he did.”

Michael snorted as he reached out to clap Jeremy’s arm. “I swear, either you’re sneaking around to fuck someone, or you’re actually fucking that contact of yours.”

He wasn’t sure if Michael noticed how Ryan stiffened. The older man sent him a sharp look, almost suspicious for a second, before his expression closed off again - and Jeremy put two and two together.

When he’d seen Ryan leaving the villa last night, the way he’d explained himself by mentioning his meeting, and now his reaction.

Ryan really was sleeping with the contact. 

Michael had hit the nail on the head with his joke. He didn’t realise it and Ryan didn’t notice that Jeremy had figured it out, but he knew now.

He wasn’t really sure what to do with the information. Clearly, he wasn’t meant to know, so Jeremy kept his mouth shut and followed Michael back to the hideout.

* * *

Ryan wasn’t lying when he said he’d be quick. He didn’t have the time to visit Gavin now and it wasn’t smart to in broad daylight, but he wanted to arrange a time. He had something to give him, after all, something that would hopefully make their relationship feel more present even when they had to maintain secrecy.

The Brotherhood had plenty of pigeon coops throughout the city, and Ryan climbed up to the nearest one now to send his letter. 

It was always a little risky to send him something physical like this, but they had perfected covering up by now. Gavin would burn it as soon as he’d memorised the information so there was no evidence left behind. It certainly hadn’t failed them so far.

Once the pigeon took off with a noisy flap of its wings, Ryan climbed back down to street level. He wasn’t too far from the hideout, which was fortunate; he needed to see the nearby blacksmith.

He weaved through the crowds with ease, finding gaps to gently nudge through without irritating anyone too much for going against the flow. He got a few odd looks here and there for his interesting choice of clothing, but Ryan was so used to those glances by now that he didn’t question them. The Assassins didn’t want the spotlight on them, but they did want people to know of their presence in Rome, so Ryan supposed it worked out fine anyway if people saw him.

The blacksmith’s shop window was free when Ryan approached, so he slipped into place at the counter before anyone else could get in first. The surrounding shops were all supporters of the Brotherhood, so they were the safest people to go to if they needed something doing.

Particularly if Ryan needed to keep that thing secret even from his own group.

The man behind the counter turned when he heard Ryan tap the bell at the front. He swept his longer hair back from his face and offered a sleepy looking smile.

“Hey, Ryan,” he greeted, coming up to the window. “What can I do for you?”

“Hi, Matt.” As far as Ryan was concerned, Matt was one of the more talented blacksmiths in the city, so it hadn’t been much of a choice when he’d decided to commission what he needed. “Have you finished the ring?”

“Oh! Yeah. Hold on.” Matt disappeared out of view, into the back room. Ryan drummed his fingers on the counter idly while he waited, tuning into the conversations around him out of habit. There was nothing interesting that he could hear, unfortunately.

It was only a few moments before Matt returned with a small wooden box in his hands. He offered it to Ryan. “Take a look if you want. If it needs tweaking, I can do that.”

The box was itself was pretty enough for its purpose even though it wasn’t the main event. The wood was dark and smooth, and there was a little scrap of cloth in the bottom to cushion the real treasure: the ring. It was a beautiful, shining gold, simple in a way since it was just a band, but there was one intricate part to its design.

When he tilted it, he could see a message delicately carved on the inside. His and Gavin’s initials - RH and GF - with the logo of the Brotherhood in the middle.

“It’s perfect,” Ryan breathed, tracing a finger around the edge of it. “Thank you, Matt.” He closed the box again, and reached for the pouch of coins at his belt. “Here’s what I owe you.”

“Thanks, man.” Matt counted it as he scooped it into his hands, and once he was satisfied, he swept it into his own pouch and out of sight. “So, who’s the lucky lady?”

Ryan had been so busy tucking the box away safely that he almost missed what Matt said. He still chose to act like he hadn’t heard; it gave him time to think of an excuse. “Huh?”

“You know. .” As he leaned against the counter, Matt nodded towards him. “I didn’t think you Assassins were the type to settle down.”

“Oh, I’m not- No.” Ryan raised his hands and shook his head. He doubted he could have come up with a lie even if he’d had all the time in the world. “No, this isn’t- it’s not for a lady.” 

This wasn’t even a proposal for Gavin. It was just something to remember Ryan by when they were apart, something to make everything between them feel a little more real. He wasn’t foolish enough to try to propose when they were so separate or when they didn’t even have any way of making it official. It’d be more heartbreaking than romantic.

“Oh.” Matt mostly just looked confused - it was a rather nice ring, Ryan was well aware of that - but he shrugged it off. Ryan felt like he could breathe again once Matt decided not to ask any more questions. “Still, glad you’re happy with it. And hopefully whoever you give it to likes it as well.”

“It’ll be well received.” Ryan knew he was probably choosing his words carefully for no reason, but it was better to be safe than sorry. After Jeremy had managed to track him yesterday, Ryan figured he had every right to be a little jittery. He raised a hand in farewell then, figuring it was better to back out of the conversation before Matt changed his mind about questioning him. “Thanks again, Matt.”

As he walked away, back towards the hideout, Ryan laid a hand over the box in his pocket. He could only hope that Gavin would like it as much as he did.

* * *

The arranged opportunity to see Gavin didn’t come until a few days later. 

Jeremy was doing well enough so far. He’d been doing daily missions for them - mostly, it involved trailing people, listening in on conversations, and taking out only another couple of targets. After the first time, he’d come back to them with a definite tremble in his hands, but he’d looked determined. To help soothe him, Jack had sat down with him and shown him the best way to clean and sharpen his blade, talking to him quietly the whole time. Ryan was sure that it would help in the long run, and it had definitely worked in the short term.

Now, Ryan was out in the direction of Gavin’s home anyway, so why not make a quick visit under the cover of night?

Gavin’s room was dark when Ryan swung down onto the balcony, but the door to get inside wasn’t locked. He eased it open, using the light of the moon outside to pick out his sleeping form under the sheets. Once he was certain that he could see him, Ryan approached, trusting the floors below him not to creak.

He got there without incident, and he laid a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Gavin?”

There was a quiet grumble as he rolled to face Ryan, followed by a sleepy smile once he realised who it was. “Ryan,” Gavin breathed, reaching up to grasp at the front of his robes and lazily tug him towards the bed. “You’re here. Get in.”

Oh, how he was tempted to. They’d never had the luxury of sharing a bed all night before, and Ryan ached to tuck Gavin into his chest and just sleep next to him. If he did, though, Ryan knew he would end up staying here overnight, and that would only cause trouble for them in the morning. Reluctantly, he set his hand over Gavin’s and untangled his fingers from his clothes, twining them with his own instead.

“I can’t stay long,” he murmured, kissing Gavin’s knuckles. “I brought you something.”

Gavin sat up, the sheets pooling around his naked waist. “I didn’t know we were getting each other gifts,” he huffed. 

Ryan had his hand in his pocket, fingers closed around the box, but he paused with an eyebrow raised. “Does that mean you don’t want your present, then?”

“Of course I want it.” Gavin shook his head with a quiet laugh. “Come on, love, you can’t tease me like that.”

“I can definitely tease you like that, but I won’t. Here.” He took the box from his pocket and offered it to him. “Make sure to look on the inside of it.”

Gavin eagerly opened it up, and his smile softened when he saw what was inside. Ryan felt oddly nervous as Gavin plucked the ring out of its bedding and turned it over in his hands, examining every inch of it. It felt like Gavin was observing him and his decision to bring him this rather than just the craftsmanship of the ring itself.

Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Matt for a ring. He could’ve picked any other piece of jewelry. What if Gavin was disturbed by the implication of it?

But Gavin threw himself at Ryan in a hug, squeezing him tight. “Thank you,” he breathed against his chest. “Thank you, Ryan. It’s wonderful.” Awkwardly, Gavin twisted so he had enough room to slip the ring on, since he didn’t seem to want to move too far from Ryan. He stretched out his hand after, giving his fingers a wiggle as he took in the sight of there.

It was a perfect fit, Ryan thought. All of his fears fled as he let out a long, soothing exhale. Gavin liked it, so everything was fine. 

For all of his complaints about Ryan not being close enough, Gavin climbed out of bed then and headed over to his dresser, still just as bare as Ryan had suspected he was. He certainly wasn’t going to complain about the view. It made his blood stir a little, but Ryan ignored it. There was something about being comfortable with such vulnerability that stuck with him, and it even made him want to offer the same kind of trust. 

Gavin stepped back from the dresser a moment later, something hidden in his closed fist. “I didn’t go out and have this one bloody made for you, but…” He looked almost shy as he came back over to the bed, dropping down to sit next to Ryan. “Here.” When prompted with a nudge, Ryan opened his hand so Gavin could drop it onto his palm. 

It was a necklace. The chain was simple and silver, and there was a cross at the end of it. Ryan loved it even though Gavin had just plucked it out of a box of jewelry he already had.

“I’m not really one for religion, but…” Gavin took it again and nudged Ryan’s hood back, giving him the room he needed to loop it around his neck. “If there is someone up there, then they can watch over you while I can’t.”

“Thank you.” He could feel the cross as it settled against his skin. It was cool from being left untouched for so long. Ryan took a moment to touch it where it rested over his robes, and then looked up to smirk at Gavin. “Though that’s big talk coming from someone who doesn’t usually fight people.”

“Hey, I can be dangerous too!” Gavin shifted to sit across his lap, his hands braced on his shoulders. He frowned at Ryan, but he could almost feel the playful buzz under Gavin’s skin.

Ryan set his hands on Gavin’s hips to steady him further. “Is that so?” he asked, sounding amused.

“Yeah. Dangerous enough to put _you_ in your place.” Grinning, Gavin pushed him back onto the bed, and Ryan was more than happy to let him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the gap between updates! Work has been kicking my ass recently and I've been exhausted. The past few days though I got a burst of inspiration for continuing the little bit of this chapter I had, and I managed to get this done at last. I've got a couple of other ideas I'm working on too, so hopefully the next gap won't be too big!

Jeremy was starting to realise that it was hard to come to terms with your first kill.

It should have been obvious, really. He just didn’t really think about it going into this. Geoff had clapped him on the shoulder and told him he’d done well for his first try, and he’d been allowed to relax for the remainder of the evening. He was left standing in the lounge area of the hideout when Geoff and Jack left for a side room, unsure of what to do with himself.

He hadn’t been left alone in the hideout before. Was it another test - this time of trust instead of capability? Or perhaps was it to see how he coped with the weight on his shoulders alone?

Maybe Jeremy was overthinking it. Or maybe he was just in over his head.

He sunk down into one of the plush armchairs, his head dropping into his hands. _What ifs_ that had been bottled up since last night came rushing to the surface in this moment of vulnerability, doubts and fears circling in his head no matter how much he tried to reassure himself. He wondered if he should just head home now and save the Assassins the trouble of kicking him out. It would be humiliating to be sent home; if he was given the choice, he would rather quietly take himself out of the equation, even though this was what he’d wanted for so long.

He could hear Jack and Geoff’s hushed, urgent voices from the other room, and he felt sick with anxiety.

A soft thump on the table in front of him made him stir. Jeremy raised his head, frowning when he saw Michael standing in front of him. The man had two empty glasses in hand and an eyebrow raised.

He tilted one of the glasses towards Jeremy. “Drink? You look like you need it.”

The most surprising part was that he wasn’t wearing his Assassin’s robes. Michael just wore a plain shirt and pair of pants, and he looked so much less deadly like this. It kind of made Jeremy wonder why the Assassins wore such obvious clothing; surely they’d be able to blend into the crowd easier if they looked more like Michael did now? Or perhaps there was something to it that Jeremy just didn’t understand yet. 

Jeremy found himself staring for a moment, and it was apparently a beat too long because Michael shrugged and took a seat across from him before pouring two drinks anyway. He shook himself and took one of them when Michael nudged it towards him, murmuring his thanks.

The alcohol burned its way down his throat, leaving a fiery path into his belly, but ultimately it grounded him. Even as he sucked in a quick breath to try and soothe the burn of it, Jeremy was grateful for the way it soothed him. He’d always liked a good, strong drink, so the familiarity of it settled his ruffled feathers. He relaxed into his seat a little more, the half empty glass held on his knee in a loose grip.

A knowing smile tugged on Michael’s lips. “Better?”

Jeremy huffed out a weak laugh. “Much.”

Michael leaned back in his chair, letting out a long sigh as he relaxed. “It’ll get easier,” he said after a brief pause. “I don’t know how comforting that is right now, but it sort of just…” He waved a hand, and then shrugged. “Blurs into one after a while. You only remember the important ones.”

Jeremy was flooded with a bizarre mixture of horror and relief - the former because it felt awful to just forget that he ended another human’s life, and the latter because he wouldn’t have to carry that weight with him forever. Taking on this role was a double edged sword, he supposed.

He took another sip of his drink to give himself time to think on his reply. It was easier to swallow the second time.

“Shouldn’t all of them be important?” he asked tentatively. 

Michael tilted his head, gaze shifting away from him for a moment as he considered it. “I mean, yeah. They are. But they’re still Templars, so I’ve only got so much sympathy for ‘em. I’m not gonna lose sleep over a few deaths for the bad guys when they’re, you know, _bad_.”

Jeremy wondered if he might feel the same if he knew a little more. He’d heard bits and pieces before he’d tracked down the Assassins a few days ago - whispers before they unknowingly evaded him, the occasional conversation with a guard, the rumours of some powerful artifact - but it still hadn’t all been clarified for him yet. It was strange, he thought, that he should be so loyal to these people so quickly when he barely knew what he was fighting for right now.

There was a fire in his belly, though, and not just from the liquor. A pull in his gut told him that this was the right place to be, that he was doing the right thing. 

Something was brewing out there in Rome, something dark and dangerous and it was in the wrong hands. If Jeremy’s role was to blindly follow the Assassins, he would do it as long as it meant the people were free. He might not live to see the fruits of his labour, but other people would, and that was what mattered.

* * *

It was late when Ryan returned that night. The city was still and quiet but for the few patrols he passed, allowing him to easily make his way home. He expected the hideout to be silent too with his fellows either sleeping or absent on a mission of some sort. The only light came from a few dimly lit lamps dotted throughout the central chamber.

Geoff was waiting for him. He didn’t try to hide - he knew Ryan was too sharp to be fooled in that way - but it was still a surprise to encounter someone on his way to bed. It felt oddly domestic to see Geoff just in a pair of pants and a loose shirt, though; it seemed like the older man had left his bed when he heard Ryan return. 

He noticed that a little bit of tension drained out of Geoff’s shoulders when he saw Ryan safe and sound. The other Assassin sighed, and then folded his arms as a steelier glint took place in his gaze. “You were due back with Jeremy and Michael hours ago. Where the fuck were you?”

Ah. Of course. Maybe Ryan should have taken Geoff’s reaction into account when he planned his impromptu trip. Usually, Geoff knew he was going to meet his contact before he vanished for a few hours.

_Whoops_.

Ryan shifted on his feet, feeling a little restless. He didn’t like the look Geoff was giving him. It was too suspicious. “I had some business to attend to.”

Geoff raised an eyebrow. “Like?”

“Like the private kind,” Ryan replied shortly. 

He could tell that Geoff didn’t like his answer, but Ryan wasn’t going to tell him about the real reason he met his contact so frequently. He doubted his sexuality would be an issue - Ray and Michael hardly made any attempts to hide their affection around the rest of them - but the fact that he was sleeping with the son of a Templar might be a little too much for even the laidback Geoff to tolerate. 

Ryan knew he was already pushing his luck with his random disappearances. He knew too that it was probably worrying every time he took just a little too long to come home. It wasn’t enough to convince him to admit what he was doing, though.

Gavin meant far too much to him.

Geoff clearly wasn’t convinced, but he knew Ryan well enough to know that he wasn’t going to budge. Reluctantly, Geoff sighed and muttered, “Just give more warning before you run off next time.” Ryan took that as his dismissal, and he quickly skirted around Geoff to head to his bunk. He stayed still and quiet when Geoff followed him to the group’s shared quarters a few minutes later, hoping to give the illusion of being asleep in case Geoff changed his mind about questioning him further.

He sunk down into the sheets of his bed, trying to ignore the way his chest felt tight with anxiety. He had promised Gavin many times over that they wouldn’t have to hide forever, that one day he might join the Assassins too, but Ryan wondered how receptive the others would actually be. At the end of the day, Ryan knew that Gavin was trustworthy, but nobody else had any reason to believe that.

He felt ill when he considered having to choose between the two things he treasured most: his place with the Assassins and his love for Gavin.

The worst part was that Ryan had no idea which he would pick.

* * *

When morning came, Jeremy felt rough. Sleep had come in fits and bursts, disturbed by the guilt he still carried on his shoulders. Talking to Michael hadn’t really relieved much of it, even though it had given him some new measure of determination.

It didn’t seem like there was much of a routine to speak of - in fact, aside from Michael, the others were still curled up in bed - so Jeremy made one up for himself.

He figured the food was fair game, so he made himself something to eat. His stomach still felt a little unsettled and he was certainly no chef, but the attraction of a little food preparation to distract himself was too much to ignore. Once his simple breakfast was made, Jeremy curled up in the armchair he’d sat in last night, and tried to focus on it rather than his thoughts as he ate.

Luckily, he didn’t have to be left alone with his brain for long. One by one, the Assassins crept out of their quarters, blinking sleepily as they trailed through the hideout. The only two who didn’t immediately show up were Ryan and Ray; Jeremy assumed that the former must still be sleeping because of his late night - he hadn’t seen him come back before he turned in - and Ray didn’t seem to be much of a morning person.

Watching them prepare for the day ahead kept him occupied enough. Geoff disappeared into a side room with a cup of something hot and steaming, dark shadows of weariness and worry under his eyes. Michael soon followed him, his shoulders slumped but he looked brighter than the older of the two. 

Jack spotted Jeremy in the corner, offered him a smile, and came over to sit with him.

Out of everyone here, she seemed to be the most trusting of him so far. Everyone else was understandably hesitant, even if they did make conversation with him and aid in his training. He didn’t blame them, but it did make him more eager to prove himself.

“Hey,” Jack greeted. “Michael said you were feeling a little rough last night. How are you this morning?”

It was a little worrying to have his weakness pointed out so bluntly. Jeremy didn’t want to come across as a weak link - he knew he was only a couple days into this compared to the years they all probably had, but he was also all too aware of the risk they were taking on him. He had to prove that he was good enough, strong enough.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. The smile he offered her was weak and it didn’t look like she believed it, but Jack did him the mercy of not pressing the matter. Instead, she nodded, giving him peace for now.

“Alright. When you’re ready, you’re with me today. We need to get you outfitted.” 

That caught his attention. Jeremy perked up, curious. “What do you mean?”

When Jack smiled at the way he lit up, it seemed fond. It was enough to make Jeremy feel a little more at home. “You need robes and weapons. You don’t look like an Assassin if you’re running around in your own things.”

For now, his doubts fled. This was enough of a sign of acceptance to soothe his nerves for the moment. He couldn’t help how awestruck he seemed when he was so close to grasping this at last. This had bolstered his confidence again. He’d wanted this for so long, ever since the Assassins had risen to fight for Rome, and he was finally here. It was a hard road to walk, certainly, but he was still on it. Nobody had pushed him away and he hadn’t quit.

He couldn’t believe he’d almost left.

“Where do we start?” he asked, earnest.

Jack stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in her own robes. “There’s a few merchants around here we’re friends with. Come on.”

It was surprising to find out that the area around the hideout was actually a thriving, busy part of the city. Jeremy hadn’t seen much of it when he’d followed Ryan back a few nights ago, but he supposed it made sense. They were hiding in plain sight, like the Assassins tended to do. The Templars would never think to search in the busiest areas first.

Jack slipped through the crowd with ease, and Jeremy followed her as she led him to a tailor only a couple of buildings away. The front was brightly decorated despite the rundown nature of the buildings around here. It was clear that those in power didn’t bother to help those with a lower income in any way; while there were signs of work on some of the buildings, Jeremy doubted that it was the rich Templars doing the renovating.

“We help out where we can,” Jack explained, moving up to the open counter. “We protect these guys, give them a little extra money when we can so they can get by. In exchange, they provide us with stuff, depending on their trade.”

It sounded like this was a bit of a lesson as well as a shopping trip, so Jeremy paid close attention. He settled in at the counter next to Jack as she rang the bell to call the shopkeep to the front, though there was no immediate response.

“Making friends with people like that works in our favour,” she continued, turning her gaze back to Jeremy. “It means less support for the Templars. Every little thing helps in the end. Geoff will make sure everyone knows he’s annoyed we’re not moving more quickly, but this fight isn’t a sprint, it’s a marathon. It’s about endurance, not exhausting ourselves at the start.”

That made a lot of sense. It was nice to have a little insight into why Geoff was so tired, too; he’d probably been running himself into the ground over this battle. “Right,” Jeremy said. “So what _is_ the game plan here?”

Jack could only shrug one shoulder. “We’re working on it. First, we need to find the Apple, and then we’re going from there.”

They didn’t have time for more conversation even if Jack _had_ had a plan to tell him. A short woman came out of the back and up to her side of the counter, and her face lit up when she saw Jack opposite her. “Hi! What do you need, Jack?”

“Nothing for me today, Meg,” she replied, a polite smile on her face. She tilted her head towards Jeremy, adding, “We’ve got a new recruit who needs suiting up. Think you could help us out?”

“Sure! Come around the side, I’ll let you guys in.” With that, Meg reached up to pull down the shutter, effectively closing up the front of her store. Jeremy was surprised that she would just so neatly shut down business for the Assassins, but it seemed like she was genuinely friendly with them, and not just for the sake of her job.

Jack led the way down the alley just beside the shop, where Meg was waiting with the door open. She shooed them in, closing it securely behind them.

The room opened up into what was half a living space and half a workshop. What seemed to be Meg’s small dining table was also covered in fabric, designs, and other tools for sewing. It looked like she was halfway through something, but she neatly folded it up and moved it to a shelf out of the way, clearing up her workspace. With that done, she turned to face them again, a hand on her hip as she considered Jeremy. “Help yourself to a seat, Jack. So, are we going for the usual here?”

Jeremy helplessly looked at Jack. “I don't... know...?”

Jack’s laugh was quiet and warm. “Jeremy, this is Meg. Meg, Jeremy. And yeah, he just needs the basic get-up. He doesn’t have anything else right now.”

“Hi, Jeremy,” Meg greeted cheerfully. She grabbed a measuring tape from the table behind her before she approached him, holding it up against his arm. It was impressive to note that she didn’t write any of measurements down as she took them; she just seemed to remember it. “What about colours? Did you have anything in mind?”

When there was no answer from Jack, Jeremy asked, “Do I get to pick?”

“They all chose their own colours,” Meg assured him. She furrowed her brows as she stretched the tape across his broad chest, nodding to herself. “I’m sure I can figure something out with whatever you have in mind. Pick two, and I’ll go from there.”

From what he’d seen, the other Assassins had darker colours to blend in. No two sets of robes were the same, and there was nothing too bright. It didn’t take Jeremy long to make his own decision, though, as silly as it might sound to Jack and Meg.

“Purple and orange,” he said firmly. 

His answer drew a soft laugh out of Meg. “Alright. I’m sure I can work my magic with that. Now just stand still while I finish up here.”

* * *

They left Meg once she had all the measurements she needed, obeying her request for some peace and quiet to do her work. Jack seemed just as amused about his colour choice, but she promised Jeremy that Meg was talented and would find a way to make it look good. 

The next stop was the local blacksmith. Jeremy needed his own hidden blade, Jack said, and that wasn’t something that had extras of. Their guy had a copy of the blueprints though, and he would get it done in no time. Jack was hopeful that Jeremy would even be suited up by the end of the day. 

The blacksmith came with a surprise, though.

Jeremy recognised the building the minute it came into view. At first, he didn’t think that it would be the place, but it quickly became clear that the Assassins’ blacksmith was a certain Matt Bragg. The man himself was visible from the window, wiping down a counter within. He looked up when Jack knocked politely to get his attention, his gaze darting from one familiar face to the other. It settled on his older friend, though, confusion drawing his brows together. “Jeremy?”

Jack raised her eyebrows. “You know each other?”

“You worked for these guys this whole time?” Jeremy sounded dumbstruck. “I never knew!”

Matt moved over to the counter, resting his elbows on it as they talked. He lowered his voice, and Jeremy got the implication that he should, too. “That’s kind of the whole point,” he said. “I’m not supposed to advertise who I’m working for, Jeremy.”

“But you knew I wanted to help!” Jeremy lowered his voice to a hiss; he was pretty sure that was all he could manage.

“What did you want me to do, possibly sell out my employers? I trust you, man, but I can't just go telling people about who i work for,” Matt answered, blunt but matter-of-fact. There was no real heat in his tone, but it did knock a little more sense back into Jeremy. Matt just shook his head then, a smile breaking out across his face, and it brought one out in Jeremy, too. “It’s good to see you got to meet 'em, though.” And then, turning his attention to Jack, “So what do you need?”

Jack glanced between the two of them again, but Jeremy couldn’t really read her face. Or maybe, like him, she just wasn’t sure what to think. “Jeremy needs a hidden blade and a sword. Think you could do that for us?”

“Sure, no problem. Come back later, and I’ll let you know where I’m at.” Matt stretched as he straightened up, ready to work. "I'm sure I've got a sword laying around you can just have, but I'll still have to make that blade."

“Thank you. Take all the time you need.” Jack rested her hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, already stepping back from the storefront. “Take it easy, Matt.”

“You too, guys.” With one last wave, Matt turned to disappear further into his shop, quickly being hidden from view again. Jeremy leaned into Jack’s touch as she guided him back through the busy streets, following her lead once more.

“Let’s find a place to sit and talk,” she said. “How do you and Matt know each other?”

It didn’t feel like an intimidating situation, but it was clear that Jeremy didn’t have much of a choice on the matter. He could understand; it might be a little worrying to have a new recruit be so closely linked to the Assassins beforehand, especially with his previous interest in them. He was happy to oblige if it would keep him and Matt both in the clear.

“It’s a long story,” Jeremy warned.

Jack stepped down a short set of stairs to a little alcove by the river. A bench waited for them there. “We’ve got time to kill while we wait, so I’m all ears.”

* * *

Ryan had only been outside for a moment when he’d spotted something waiting for him by the pigeon coop. There had been one perched on the cage, a small scroll hastily tied to its leg. It had cooed as it groomed itself, patiently passing the time until someone took the message.

It had been from Gavin, short and urgent. The contents had made his stomach flip with a mixture of nerves and excitement. Even after his talk with Geoff last night, there was nothing that could convince him to stay put after he read the letter. He couldn't help worrying that something was up, that Gavin might be in danger, so how could he just sit idly by?

_I know where the thing you're after is. Come meet me in the usual place ASAP. G_

Ryan had rushed there, though he’d had to slow down the closer he came to the villa. It was easier to be spotted in his dark robes during the day, and the guards were a little more alert now that they weren’t being deprived of their sleep. He swung down onto Gavin’s balcony and there he was, safe and sound and clothed this time, though he looked ruffled.

“Thank Christ,” he breathed, reaching for Ryan and pulling him in for a tight hug. “I knew it was risky to send for you now, but it can’t wait. I don’t know if they’re gonna move it.”

He held Gavin to his chest, face buried in his hair as he just held him. The relief he felt washed over him in waves, soothing the anxious pounding of his heart. “I won’t stay for long, it’s too dangerous. I need to take this information back. Where is it? How did you find this out?”

“I overheard Father talking to some of the others.” Gavin’s voice was muffled from where his head was buried against Ryan’s chest, but neither of them cared. “The Apple's somewhere at St. Peter’s Basilica, I don’t know where exactly or how long it’ll be there for, but it should be there.”

Ryan pulled back from Gavin enough to press a firm kiss to his forehead. “Thank you so much,” he whispered. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful now. When we’re going to make the attack, you need to be far away. Don’t give them any reason to connect you with us. I won’t have you going down with me if something goes wrong.”

Gavin’s hands cupped his cheeks, and Ryan felt the cool metal of the ring against one of them. It was soothing, and it slowed down the whirlwind of his thoughts. “Ryan, love, I told you before,” his lover murmured, a smile in his voice. “I can take care of myself.” 

He brushed a light kiss to Ryan’s lips, and then gently pushed him back. “Now go, before someone sees us. Let me know when I need to make myself scarce, alright? And you stay safe, too.”

Ryan backed up towards the balcony door, holding Gavin’s affectionate gaze for just a moment longer. It felt like everything was rushing towards some conclusion now, like there were things in motion that were out of his control. Part of him was terrified that this would be the last moment of peace that he had with Gavin. Maybe this would be it, and they wouldn't have the chance to be together that Ryan kept promising.

No. His lover was smart. He wouldn’t get himself caught up in this. Gavin would be safe, and Ryan would make it out fine.

“I love you,” Ryan told him. “Thank you.”

Gavin’s smile was bright. He gave Ryan a fond little wiggle of his fingers instead of a proper wave. “Love you, too. Safe travels, Rye.”

With that, Ryan clambered back up to the roof, and he was gone as swiftly as he had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't sure how long this fic was going to last, but the way it all worked out now feels like a comfortable last chapter here. I do have an epilogue planned out for it though, so that will be the proper ending for it once it's written! Hopefully it won't take too long to get done, and then I have a few more ideas I wanted to play with for new fics.

Things moved very quickly once Ryan got back to the hideout.

He found Geoff in the planning room, hunched over the central table; maps and loose bits of paper were spread out in front of him, messy but with some clear order if one looked hard enough. He looked exhausted, even though it was only just approaching noon. Truth be told, Ryan wasn’t sure if his information would energise Geoff or wear him down further.

This couldn’t wait, though. Ryan approached and gripped him firmly by the shoulder. “Geoff.”

There was a heavy sigh. “What, Ryan?” 

When Geoff raised his head, Ryan did feel a pang of pity for him. There were dark circles under his eyes that spoke of a lack of sleep, and his shoulders were hunched from leaning over as he read. He knew that the Apple was important, but poor Geoff didn’t deserve to run himself into the ground over this.

Hopefully, with this new information, it would be over soon. Maybe they could all take a break once the Apple was secured.

Maybe that would be the time to bring Gavin into the group. They already had one new recruit, so what difference would one more make?

Softened by his worry, Ryan took a seat next to Geoff. The hand on his shoulder relaxed, becoming more of a comforting pat than a hold. “My contact sent for me this morning. They told me where the Apple is.”

It seemed like it took a few moments for that to fully sink in. Ryan wasn’t too concerned about whether Geoff trusted the informant - Gavin had proven his honesty time and again for them in small ways, so while Geoff still didn’t like that he hadn’t met him for himself, he’d been willing to allow the anonymity to keep the flow of information.

So, gradually, the weariness drained from Geoff’s features, and he simply stared at Ryan in disbelief, until a smile slowly broke out across his face. “You’re shitting me,” he breathed. “I- you’ve gotta be kidding…”

Despite himself, Ryan felt himself smiling, too. “I’m not joking,” he assured him. “St. Peter’s Basilica. They don’t know where exactly, just that it’s there.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s a start. Holy _shit_.” Geoff let out a shaky breath as he stood up, hands pressed together in front of his face. He began to pace by the table, his gaze fixed on something distant; Ryan could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. “We need to do this quickly, before they decide to move it. This could be our only fucking chance. We _can’t_ screw this up.”

“Can’t screw what up?” Michael asked from the doorway. He had two cups in his hands, and he looked just as tired as Geoff had, though more confused.

Geoff’s grin was wide, and it was similar enough to an animal baring its teeth to be a little chilling. Ryan couldn’t say that it was out of place, though; it certainly felt like they were a pack of wolves, fur bristling as they braced themselves to attack. There was a pull in Ryan's gut that he’d been missing for a long time now with all of the uncertainty he’d been feeling.

It was finally time to fight back.

“We’re finding the Apple tonight,” Geoff told Michael firmly.

Michael's eyes were wide as he approached, setting the cups down on the table as he glanced between the two men. “Are you serious?”

“Completely.” Geoff turned his smile on Michael, more delighted than intimidating now. “Go and find the others, bring ‘em back. We need all hands on deck for planning right now.”

“Got it.” Michael immediately ducked out of the room again, and Ryan distantly heard his hurried footsteps on the stairs as he rushed for the exit.

Geoff, meanwhile, turned to grab one of the many rolled up scrolls in the corner of the room; when he laid it out on the table, Ryan recognised it as a map of St. Peter’s Basilica. He wasn’t surprised to see it, considering they seemed to have a map of almost every major building in the city. It had proven useful many times over, and it would certainly be their biggest help now with how little time they had. Ryan knew they would all prefer to scout it first, but if they were making their move tonight, there just wasn’t enough time.

He could only hope Gavin had enough to make his own arrangements, too.

As Geoff sat down across from him, it seemed that his thoughts had shifted to the same place. He caught Ryan’s eye, his brows drawing together a little. “Your contact,” he said, “are they gonna be okay? I can’t imagine how dangerous it was for them to give us this information.”

Ryan hoped that his worry wasn’t obvious. Geoff might trust his contact, but he didn’t know how he’d feel if he knew Ryan had formed a relationship with him, too. He averted his gaze in the hope that Geoff wouldn’t be able to read him as well, though he knew that that was a tell in itself.

“I told them to stay as far from as involved as possible,” he said after a moment. “Staying distant is about as much as they can do here.”

Another pause, and then Geoff added, “If they need somewhere to hide after this, we’ll protect them.”

Ryan looked up, and this time he was sure his surprise was clear. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. They’ve given us so much good intel, we’ve gotta make it worth their while somehow, right?” Geoff shrugged, turning his attention down to the map. It wasn’t like they had much to pinpoint the Apple’s location, so Ryan assumed he was just studying it. “Giving them somewhere to stay is the least we could do if things go to shit for them because of us.”

Ryan folded his hands together in a subtle attempt to hide the slight tremble in his fingers. He wasn’t sure if it was from worry for Gavin or because he was shaken by the generosity of the offer - Geoff didn’t _know_ Gavin, he’d been reluctant to even let Jeremy, their new recruit, stay at first. “Thank you,” he murmured, and he received a simple nod in return.

The news made Ryan ache to go and write to Gavin immediately, but any evidence of contact right now could be risky. It was best to remain on radio silence until this was all over.

There would be time to tell Gavin tomorrow.

* * *

 Jeremy felt powerful.

Matt and Meg had seemingly worked quickly on his gear, but it was still done beautifully. The hidden blade and its bracer fit perfectly to his arm, and it felt like an extension of his body when it slipped free of its sheath. Already, it was as easy as breathing to use it.

(“You used to have to cut a finger off to wear it,” Matt said, too matter-of-fact when he helped Jeremy put it on.

Jeremy felt his stomach drop. “Are you serious?”

“Yep.” Matt popped the ‘p’, and he laughed when he saw how Jeremy’s smile had slipped a little. “I fixed that years ago, though. You’re good.”)

And his robes.

Jeremy was in love with them.

Meg had stuck to his choice of purple and orange, but she’d picked more muted versions of the colours. The dark purple would make it easy to blend into the shadows, and the dull orange trim was flashy enough to keep Jeremy satisfied. The fit was perfect too; not so tight that he couldn’t move, but close enough that it wouldn’t flap when he ran.

It was like a dream come true to admire himself in the mirror Meg provided. He was sure he looked as awestruck as he felt, judging by the barely hidden grin on Jack’s face in the reflection.

Jeremy didn’t care if he looked like an excited idiot. This was _amazing_.

Even Michael bursting in couldn’t pop his bubble of joy. Michael was gasping for breath, clearly having just sprinted. Before he got to business, though, he paused long enough to grin at Jeremy and say, “Lookin’ good, dude.”

It was a good thing Jeremy had had a chance to get used to everyone. He was pretty sure that if this had happened the moment he met them, he would have died. While it was still a thrill to receive a compliment from them, he just smiled brightly back at Michael.

Then, Michael looked between him and Jack, becoming serious again. “Geoff wants us all back ASAP. It’s important.”

“I think we’re just about done here anyway.” Jack stood, smoothing out her own robes and offering Meg a warm smile. “Thank you so much, Meg. I’ll make sure Geoff gets your money to you.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I had fun with this one.” Meg had certainly looked proud of her work when she presented the robes to them. Jeremy’s delight was probably just the icing on the cake. “Go have fun saving the world and stuff.”

“Working on it.” Michael shot her a friendly smile, and then ducked out of the shop when Jack and Jeremy followed.

Back at the base, it felt simultaneously like a whirlwind of activity and deathly still. Geoff put them around the central table in the planning room, where he went over the map with the other five Assassins. It quickly dawned on Jeremy that this would be his first real mission - this was obviously something serious, and this Apple, whatever it was, was important. It sounded like they had been after it for a long time.

They would be splitting up, Geoff explained. St. Peter’s Basilica was so huge that they couldn’t possibly hope to cover it in one night if they stuck together. They would have to spread out to cover the whole building. He had already split the map into six different sections, and Geoff went over each one individually, noting the risk and which Assassins would be nearby if they needed them.

If they found the Apple, they were to signal for their closest allies. The message would hopefully be passed along, and they would regroup a short distance away. Theoretically, it should go smoothly; even though the Apple was supposedly there, Geoff didn’t think a place of worship would be so heavily guarded. The only difficult part should be finding the artifact itself, considering they had no idea where it was and only a _vague_ idea of what it looked like.

“Sounds easy,” Ray said, bluntly sarcastic. “We’ll be home before midnight.”

“In an ideal world,” Geoff replied, shrugging a shoulder. “Odds are, we’ll be at this until early morning. If you’ve got your part memorised, go and rest up now, because there won’t be another chance.”

After only another few minutes, a few of their number left the table. Jeremy was the last to remain there, staring intently at his square: the rooftop. He was glad that he had been given a section he knew he could navigate with ease, but he would be worryingly far from the others. If he needed help - or if anyone needed him - it would take time to get there.

So Jeremy studied the map until his eyes ached and he knew he should rest. He wanted to know escape routes, who was around him, potential spots where guards would be placed.

He wouldn’t let the Assassins down.

* * *

When night fell, they moved into position. Some were in pairs as they infiltrated St. Peter’s Basilica, but they soon split off to reach their designated sections.

Jeremy scaled the wall carefully but with skill. Ray and Michael tangled their fingers for one last, encouraging squeeze before they parted down opposite hallways. Geoff and Jack came in on the upper floors, separating as they covered ground. 

Ryan was more than happy to be outside. His area was the perimeter - Geoff didn’t want to rule out the courtyard or the space just around the building. It was always possible that Gavin had been fed misinformation, after all, and the Apple was actually _near_ St. Peter’s Basilica. Mostly, Ryan just liked having room - he would feel too trapped inside, boxed in by walls with only the occasional open window as an escape route.

There was a quiet guard presence, but he moved through the dark with ease, his steps silent as he circled around the building. It felt like every sense was on high alert, reaching to find anything at all that might hint at the Apple’s location.

Nothing. But he didn’t really expect it around the outside, anyway.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he reached the courtyard. Ryan slowed as he approached it, taking in the fine, marbled appearance - it truly was beautiful, even though it was chilling simply from the knowledge that the Templars had their claws in deep here. He preferred their own hideout; it was rougher and spoke of love in every bit of it that had been built, whereas this just gave the impression of money and greed.

It was a shame. Ryan didn’t consider himself much of a religious person, but it still disgusted him that this place was tainted by such dark forces.

Lost in thought as he was, it was a surprise when he felt something. His step faltered, and he paused.

There was a low pulse of energy from the centre of the courtyard. It was a sensation unlike anything he’d ever felt; it was a pull, something hooking in his gut and urging him closer. Ryan’s gaze was drawn to what seemed like an art piece in front of him, rising high above him - was the Apple hidden inside it somehow? He knew the Apple had something supernatural about it, but was that desire that had been planted in his chest part of it?

It was too suspicious to ignore. Ryan raised his hand, glanced up to the windows Jack and Geoff had disappeared into, and whistled two high notes. He paused, and a few moments later he heard their reply.

Satisfied, Ryan decided to look around while he waited for them.

He circled around the courtyard, checking for anything that might indicate a trap - he doubted there would be any, this was a holy place, after all - and when he heard feet hitting the floor, he quickly turned. Before he could unsheathe his hidden blade, he saw that it was Geoff, and he relaxed again.

“Jack went to check in with the others,” Geoff explained, his voice a low murmur. “What did you find?”

Ryan tilted his head towards the egg-shaped thing in the middle. “Something about it feels off to me. I don’t know.”

“Huh.” Geoff joined him as they walked up to it, and he ran a hand over the layered surface of it. “Weird. Do you think maybe it’s undergr-”

_“Assassins!”_

It wasn't a call to arms, but rather one for attention. Ryan whipped around at the cry, and he promptly froze with fear.

There was a single guard in the doorway. He didn’t recognise him, but the wide grin on his face made him think this guy was cocky, too confident. Usually, that would work in his favour during a fight - it would have now if it weren’t for one thing.

In his arms, a knife held against his throat, was Gavin.

Beside him, Ryan heard the quiet click of Geoff’s hidden blade. The guard pulled Gavin against him a little more tightly, making the lad grunt as he was forced to tip his head back to avoid the blade. “Geoff,” Ryan breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. “ _Don’t_.”

He could feel the confused look Geoff sent his way. As far as Geoff knew, Gavin was just some random, normal person - why should Ryan care so much?

Ryan gave a slight shake of his head. Now wasn’t the time.

“I have reinforcements on the way,” the guard called across the courtyard, his voice mocking. “You try going anywhere, your spy dies!”

Geoff gasped softly next to him. Ryan assumed that meant he understood a little more now - he must have figured out that this was Ryan’s contact. Still, that didn’t explain the gravity of the situation to him, but Ryan prayed that Geoff wouldn’t be foolish now that he knew how important this hostage was.

When Ryan swallowed, his mouth was so dry that his throat just clicked. “He’s not-”

“Don’t lie,” the guard spat, interrupting him. “He wears a ring that carries your symbol. He’s one of you, and he’s just as guilty as the lot of you.” With narrowed eyes, the guard glanced around, though he quickly shifted his gaze back to the pair in front of him. “Where are the rest of them?”

“There aren’t-”

“I said, _don’t lie.”_ The blade was pressed firmly enough against Gavin’s throat that Ryan could see the indent against his skin. Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands flying up to grip the guard’s arm, though they all knew that it wouldn’t do much; Gavin was lean, certainly not strong enough to yank the arm away. “Where _are_ they?”

Ryan gritted his teeth. “Somewhere else in the building.”

The guard snarled, the white of his teeth glinting in the low light. “I already told you-”

“I’m not _lying_ ,” Ryan hissed. “They could be anywhere by now. I’m not telepathic.”

“Watch your tongue.” The guard did have a point, given that he had Gavin by the throat right now, so Ryan shut his mouth. Either way, the man seemed satisfied with Ryan’s answer for now, and he returned to just bragging. “Finally, we’re gonna get rid of you. It’s about damn time. You’ve all been nothing but trouble ever since you showed your faces in Rome.”

Above the guard, there was a flicker of movement from the window. Ryan caught a brief glimpse of a brown cloak - Ray. The others were nearby, no doubt trying to decide how best to strike. He quickly shifted his attention back to the guard, but it didn’t seem like he’d noticed.

Ryan was right. He was too cocky and caught up in gloating to realise something was going on.

They just had to bide their time.

* * *

Jeremy heard Ryan’s whistle, but as he predicted, the rooftops made it a little difficult to get there on time. He figured the other Assassins would get to him first, and if he’d just found the Apple, he shouldn’t have missed much anyway.

When he saw what was happening, Jeremy was glad he was late to the party. 

He could only see Geoff and Ryan below, so he assumed the other three were, like him, watching the scene unfold. He had no idea where they were, though; maybe they were peeking out from the windows, or trying to find a route on the ground. Jeremy had noticed the slight guard presence here tonight, but none of them had banked on there being a situation like this.

And from Ryan’s obvious distress, Jeremy had a good guess about who the hostage was. The claims of him being a spy only cemented that for him.

Jeremy quietly crept closer to the edge of the roof, ducking down so he could see better. It would be risky to interfere with what was happening; one flick of the guard’s wrist, and the hostage would be as good as dead. If only he’d gotten here quicker, before things had presumably become heated, he could’ve struck quickly with less risk.

Ryan’s contact threw his hands up to grasp at the guard’s arm as the knife was pressed against him tighter. Jeremy watched as Ryan leaned forwards, clearly desperate to move, but he stayed put - he knew better.

His last kill was still fresh in his mind, only days old, but Jeremy wasn’t going to watch an innocent man die.

He climbed down onto the balcony below him so there was less of a drop. Behind him, he heard quiet shuffling; a quick glance showed him Ray, who met him with eyes widened with surprise. Jeremy just nodded to him and faced forwards again, carefully balanced on the railing. It was kind of ironic that he was brilliant at climbing and freerunning when he was terrified of heights, but it had never stopped Jeremy before. It sure as hell wasn’t going to now.

The blade at his wrist clicked as it was unsheathed. Jeremy shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, took a deep breath, and then he leaped.

It was hard to angle his weapon like this, but he managed to find a gap in the guard’s armour. Metal sunk into the flesh of his neck, and his grip on the hostage weakened enough for him to slip free while the man let out a shocked, choked gasp. His own knife clattered to the ground as Jeremy pushed him down with it, one knee planted firmly on his back just in case he tried to make a move - not that he could by now, really.

Michael was right, though. This time, Jeremy didn’t feel quite as ill as he withdrew his blade. Maybe it was the drive to protect someone else, or maybe it was just repetition.

Either way, the quiet pride in Geoff’s eyes was reassurance enough.

Ryan had already rushed forwards to embrace the other man. The smaller of the two melted into Ryan’s arms, face buried in his chest as they spoke softly; Jeremy couldn’t hear the exact murmured words. He probably wasn’t meant to, anyway. It did make it clear that he had been right all along, though: Ryan had indeed been sleeping with his informant.

Behind him, there was the sound of three sets of feet hitting the ground. Jack moved up quickly, Michael and Ray following her. “We need to go,” she said urgently. “There’s more guards on their way, we can’t fight them off _and_ search.”

Even Geoff’s desire for the Apple clearly couldn’t hold them here tonight. Jeremy watched as he grimaced, but nodded. “We’ll find it again,” he agreed, sighing. “We tried, but fuck, we need to leave. We can try here again, maybe before they move it.” Geoff shifted his attention to the still hugging couple. “Hey, you. Can you climb?”

Ryan’s partner raised his head. He seemed shaken, but present. “Yeah, I can keep up. Why?”

Geoff met Ryan’s eyes now, and there was some sort of unspoken conversation there. Jeremy wasn’t sure what passed between them. “You’re coming back with us. Let’s go.”

Smoothly, Jeremy rose to his feet, and he joined the others as they grouped up around the seventh member of their party. In a stark contrast to the first time he had killed, Jeremy felt steady now, ready to face whatever was thrown at him. The stranger offered him a grateful murmur of thanks before they took off running, and that helped him relax further.

As they escaped, Jeremy truly felt like one of the Assassins.

* * *

The Apple remained out of their grasp for now. Geoff didn’t want to risk going back for it in the following nights, and nobody argued that. It was probably going to be moved anyway, so as long as they kept a careful eye on St. Peter’s Basilica, there was always the chance that they would see where it ended up. 

Everyone seemed impressed by Jeremy’s quick reaction in the courtyard, though. He hadn’t expected it to go off as well as it had, or for the others to actually think it was a skilled assassination, but even Ray commented on how smooth it had been considering he’d had a front row seat. He’d clapped Jeremy on the shoulder and congratulated him on a job well done, and it had warmed Jeremy from the inside out.

The name of Ryan’s contact turned out to be Gavin, and while neither of them explicitly mentioned their relationship, it was obvious from Ryan’s relief alone. That, and Ryan came to thank Jeremy in private for making the move that he did; Jeremy doubted that he would have been so earnest in his appreciation if Gavin hadn’t been very dear to him.

There was, however, one more obvious clue that everyone noticed.

There were only six beds for the moment, but it was never a problem. The first night Gavin stayed, he and Ryan were curled into the same bed, not an inch of space between them as they slept.

* * *

Ryan already knew that Gavin was interested in becoming an Assassin, so once he and Geoff had a free moment the following day, he asked to speak to him in private. The pitch didn’t take long - Gavin was a brilliant thief, a silent spy, and thin enough to squeeze into spaces the rest of them couldn’t. He would be the perfect fit for their group. Really, Ryan was surprised that Trevor and the Thieves’ Guild hadn’t tried to snap him up sooner.

Geoff was silent for a moment, scrutinising Ryan with an unreadable gaze. Then, he broke out into a smile, and he said, “We’ve already got one new recruit, so fuck it, why not another?”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this fic would end up finishing so quickly, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed it! 
> 
> While I will miss this AU, I'm looking to shift my focus to a few other WIPs that I've got waiting. Hopefully a new fic won't be too far off! I already have a few ideas in mind, so I just need to figure out which one to work with.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [leftsmitteninbritain](https://leftsmitteninbritain.tumblr.com). Please feel free to come by; my inbox is open and I'm always happy to talk! <3

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m _very_ serious.”

Matt fixed Jeremy with a tired stare. “You don’t want a purple and orange sword, Jeremy. You just don’t.”

“But I _do_.” Planting his hands on Matt’s desk, Jeremy leaned forwards a little, trying to communicate just how badly he really did want that sword. “C’mon, Matt. Please? I’ll pay you extra.”

“I don’t even know how to colour the blade!” Matt swept his hair back from his face, pressing his palms into his eyes for a moment. The corners of Jeremy’s mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh. He knew it was a ridiculous request, but he was still going to go ahead with it. When Matt dropped his hands again, he said, “It’d just be the handle, dude. That and the sheath.”

“That’s fine,” Jeremy assured him, nodding. “It’ll still match my clothes!”

Matt looked him over, and he slowly shook his head. “You are just… You have fucking _weird_ taste. I don’t know how you manage to be stealthy.” He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then added, “Fine, I’ll make the damn sword.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Jeremy punched a triumphant fist into the air, and then reached across the counter to clap Matt on the shoulder. “You are the _best_ , Matt.”

“It’s not like anyone else would make your dumb sword.” Matt rolled his eyes, but he had started to smile, too. “And I’m gonna hold you to that promise of paying extra. That’s gonna cover the time I could’ve spent working on something better.”

Jeremy scoffed, faking cockiness as he asked, “What’s better than working on a sword that’ll help Rome, Matt?”

The two of them broke down into laughter, the blacksmith shaking his head again as he spoke between giggles. “You are such a dick.” He glanced up and over Jeremy’s shoulder then, and he called, “Hey, Michael!”

An arm was slung around Jeremy’s shoulders as Michael joined them. His heart jumped at the open welcome he received from the other Assassins now; Jeremy joked about being cocky, but the rest of his team still admired his quick thinking during their first attempt to retrieve the Apple. There was no telling what damage could have been done if that guard had succeeded in capturing them, and Jeremy had helped them avoid that.

Okay, so maybe Jeremy was a _little_ cocky about that. Just a _little._

“You here to pick up your order?” Matt asked Michael.

The lad perked up next to Jeremy. “I came for Lil J, but if it’s ready, sure, I’ll take it.”

Curious, Jeremy waited as Matt disappeared further into his shop. He was only gone a minute, and then he returned with a suspiciously shaped package in his arms. Grinning, he laid it out on the desk for Michael, and he unwrapped the cloth that covered it up slowly, almost teasingly.

When the sword was revealed, Michael ran his fingers over the bright blue hilt, beaming. It was almost obnoxiously bright, especially with the bright red gem sealed in the pommel. Even the blade itself was made from a gorgeous, silvery metal; it looked like a blade that was as strong as it was flashy.

Jeremy rounded on Matt immediately. “So you’ll make Michael a sword, but I’ve gotta fight for you to make your _best friend_ one?!”

While Michael snorted a laugh next to him, Matt merely shrugged as he folded the cloth again. “Michael’s idea wasn’t _purple and orange_ , Jeremy. What the fuck, dude.”

* * *

Ryan had decided that there was nothing quite like the privacy of his own home. It was a luxury he’d come to know and love since Gavin had become a more present part of his life.

The hideout had expanded somewhat too as they had cleared out old rooms previously used for storage. Now, rather than seven to a single room, it was a case of two pairs and a three. Naturally, Ryan had staked a claim on one for him and Gavin to share as soon as they were ready; he doubted the others wanted to accidentally walk in on anything, and he knew that Gavin wanted his own space again just as much as Ryan did.

Gavin had quickly made the room his own. He hadn’t been able to rescue any of his belongings from the villa - all he had was the clothes on his back and Ryan’s ring. It was easy to see Gavin’s presence here, though, from the organised chaos the room had fallen into as he found himself with possessions again. Ryan’s touch came in the form of books he’d forgotten to return to the group’s modest library, and unused weapons mounted on the walls.

Still, Ryan was pretty fond of their newfound privacy.

They’d held off on being too physical with the others around, instead sneaking off to some hidden corner of the hideout or waiting until everyone had been out before they rolled around in Ryan’s small cot. There was still a tendency to wait for the other Assassins to be out before they got too worked up, but it was a rush to know that they had their own space, one that they gladly used.

Ryan knew that the others had worried about Gavin’s clumsiness when he’d first joined them, but he was graceful now above him, riding Ryan with the best combination of enthusiasm and finesse. He grinned when Ryan cursed with pleasure, and laid his hands over his lover’s on his hips, encouraging him to grip tighter. They’d heard endless teasing about their obvious bruises as they had become more open about their relationship, but it hadn’t made either of them shy away from leaving them.

Gavin pitched forwards, hands planted either side of Ryan’s head so he could lean down to kiss him. Despite the sweet moment, their lovemaking didn’t slow, and it was only a few more moments before their breath caught and they came, one after the other.

Ignoring the state they were in, Ryan bundled Gavin against his chest, holding him close as they gathered their senses. It was still so amazing to him that they could have the opportunity to laze in bed together afterwards, basking in the glow and each other’s presence; he was still so used to reluctantly leaving, even when his legs still felt wobbly.

Gavin pulled himself up to kiss Ryan’s cheek. He could feel his smile against his skin. “Back with me yet, love?”

His hand skimmed over Gavin’s side, stroking the light bruises that were starting to appear. “Still here, Gav. I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Got lost just because of how good I am, though, didn’t you?”

Gavin’s quiet laugh in his ear made Ryan’s heart soar. He raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at him, trying to suppress the bright grin that wanted to break out across his face. “Excuse me, I think _I_ was the one who just rocked _your_ world. You can’t take all the credit.”

“Hm. You were there. Did some stuff.” Gavin flapped a hand dismissively, only to break down in giggles again when Ryan poked him in the hip. “Oi! Don’t, that tickles!”

Ryan narrowed his eyes and wiggled his fingers at him threateningly. “If we didn’t have places to be, you know damn well I’d ignore that. Consider yourself lucky.” With one last quick peck to Gavin’s cheek, Ryan pushed himself up and out of bed. Behind him, he heard the telltale thump of Gavin falling back onto the mattress anyway.

“Do we _have_ to go?” he whined.

“Yes,” Ryan said, scooping up his robes from the floor where he’d abandoned them. “Or you could just skip it, I guess, and be the only recruit left.”

He suppressed an amused grin when Gavin sighed. “Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

* * *

The Assassins found themselves at the top of a tower near the centre of Rome. Night had fallen while preparations were made and the seven of them gathered, and now the city below was quiet and dark. The only source of light was a brazier in the corner, the flames inside burning steadily.

Geoff had taken it upon himself to lead the initiation. He had done so for the others, so it seemed only right that he would do the same for Jeremy and Gavin. The rest of them were gathered only to witness.

The words were familiar enough to Ryan now; he let the phrasing their ancestors used flow over him, appreciating the easy, rhythmic way the words seemed to roll off of Geoff’s tongue. He had practiced them, and it was obvious. It was almost beautiful, in a way. One thing was for sure, though: just hearing the words, seeing their recruits becoming Assassins with them, secured Ryan’s commitment to the order again. It had never truly faltered, but uniting the two halves of his life had given him peace.

This was his place - his _family_. With Gavin here now, his allegiance wasn’t split; his partner was a part of this, too.

“Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…” Geoff trailed off, inclining his head towards the initiates.

“Nothing is true,” Jeremy and Gavin intoned together.

Even in such a serious moment, Geoff couldn’t hold back the proud smile trying to creep its way across his face. “Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…”

Jeremy seemed to puff up a little under Geoff’s gaze, and Gavin straightened up. It was almost like the words, though they had no physical power, were bolstering them. “Everything is permitted.”

Geoff stepped towards the brazier, stoking the coals and making the fire spark. “We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.”

This time, all of them chimed in together. Ryan caught Gavin’s gaze and smiled at him as they all spoke: “Nothing is true, everything is permitted.”

Next came the branding. Jeremy took his without flinching; he approached Geoff and offered his hand, and merely gritted his teeth through the pain of hot metal against his ring finger. Ryan recalled that the previous hidden blade design would remove that finger, so all things considered, this method was much more preferable. He would take a burn scar over losing a finger any day.

He knew Gavin had been nervous about this part, but he was proud to see him walk up to Geoff without hesitation. He sought out Ryan again as he held up his hand. While Ryan couldn’t approach, he nodded, encouraging his lover from across the roof. It seemed to be enough to help Gavin through it, even if he did hiss with pain when the brand touched his skin. Once it was removed, Gavin flexed his fingers, wincing.

Geoff set the iron down again and clapped his hands. The sound had a certain finality to it. “Congratulations, guys. All that’s left now is the leap. Come on.”

On one edge of the roof, there was a piece of wood that jutted out. Below, there would be a soft landing waiting for them. Geoff led the way as he had led the ceremony, throwing himself off gracefully. Only once did they hear the rustle below that signified him climbing out of a very generous pile of hay did the others follow suit.

Next was Jack, Michael, Ray. Ryan lingered to touch Gavin’s shoulder before he too jumped. Gavin only waited a moment, and then he followed.

Jeremy climbed up onto the platform, crouched to grip the edge and watch. Down on the ground, he saw the Assassins all gathered; there was Ryan helping Gavin back to his feet while the others passed around their congratulations. They clapped - though not too loud; Jeremy couldn’t hear it from up on the roof - and patted Gavin’s shoulders. He saw the new Assassin beam.

It was still so surreal to be here, to be one of them officially now. Jeremy could barely believe the things he’d done in such a short space of time.

What was ahead would be infinitely more exciting.

His heart skipped a beat as he pushed off from the roof, leaping down to join the Assassins with a whoop of joy.


End file.
